Oh Tony
by flutegirl17
Summary: Tony is very ill but tries to hide it from the rest of the team; especially Gibbs. What will happen? Will Tony be ok, or will his stupidity cost him dearly?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I'm back for what is hopefully a better story. :) Please read and review. :) Enjoy

"Nice of you to finally join us DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

He was very angry. DiNozzo was half an hour late and hadn't bothered calling anyone to tell them he would be late. Though, as Gibbs looked at him, some of his anger ebbed away. DiNozzo looked a little worse for wear.

"Sorry Boss." He said as he hiked his smile back into place "I had a long night" he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Ziva.

"Do you mean you spent last night with a woman and that is why you are late for work?" Ziva said with disgust.

"Oh, Ze-va. Don't you worry your pretty little head about what I do or don't do after hours" Tony replied.

Gibbs noticed the stiff way Tony moved to his desk and the almost inaudible sigh he let out as he sat down in his chair.

"I would never be allowed to be this late" McGee muttered under his breath as Tony finally sat down.

"What was that McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"Nothing, Boss." He replied.

"I thought not. Ok team. We're going to hit the gym today. So everyone get changed and down there."

Gibbs watched as a brief flicker of something he almost though was dread crossed his senior agents face at the announcement.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe he actually made it in to work today. And even though he was proud of himself he knew that this was going to be a long hard day. He had woken up 4 different times last night to completely hack his lungs out and 2 of those times he emptied the contents of his stomach. He knew he was sick and by the feel of it, it was pretty bad.

When he finally got up and took a shower he knew he was running a fever. He was aching all over and his head was pounding. However, Tony knew no matter what he was going to have to keep up the façade that everything was fine today at work, or Gibbs would be on him in a second.

He walked into work half an hour late and was surprised that Gibbs didn't yell at him. He had looked like he was about to but then he changed his mind. After exchanging a few words with the team he slowly made his way over to his desk aware of the eyes of his boss on him the whole time. He had only just sat down when Gibbs announced

"Ok team. We're going to hit the gym today. So everyone get changed and down there."

Tony let a look of pure dread overcome his face for only a moment before he covered it up. This was going to be bad, and he knew it. He prayed to God he would be able to hold out through the rigorous workout Gibbs no doubt had in mind.

**Just wait. I promise it gets better. Sorry this chapter was so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you find this chapter good. Thanks for the reviews. :)

After they changed they met in the gym. "Okay." Gibbs said "We're going to spar today. McGee. Ziva On the mat. DiNozzo. You and me in the ring."

McGee gulped as he looked at the Mossad officer who grinned wickedly back at him. As they made their way over to the mat DiNozzo looked at Gibbs trying to overcome the worry he had. Was he going to be able to make It through this? He had thought they were going to be doing cardio and weights. Its almost as though Gibbs knew something was up and was trying to get Tony to admit that he felt at this moment as though he might throw up or pass out.

However, he wasn't giving in so he walked over and stepped inside the ring with Gibbs. They sparred for over an hour. Tony getting weaker and weaker as the time went.

"Come on, DiNozzo! Fight!" Gibbs yelled as Tony let his guard down again and got socked in the stomach. Gibbs could see that Tony was about to give out. He decided to call it off before Tony worked himself to death.

"You alright, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked softly as they made their way to the shower.

"Fine Boss." He replied as he almost crawled to the locker room.

Tony took a long hot shower which eased his aching body and pounding head. When he finally climbed out of the shower he was the only one in there. He slowly put his clothes on and made his way back to the squad room.

"Wow, Tony. That was a very long shower, was it not? Especially for a man?" Ziva asked him as he sat down.

"Zee-Vah. Why don't you mind your own business. At least I take a shower? I mean. You smell like a dead animal over there." Tony was slightly irritated.

She glared at him and went back to work. McGee snickered.

"Shut your yapper McGiggles." Tony told him.

They continued their desk work for the rest of the day, every once in a while bickering with one another only to be broken up by Gibbs before it got too serious.

Sometime around 9 Gibbs sent them all home.

"DiNozzo. Wait." Gibbs called as Tony went to leave. "Are you sure you're ok? Its no one of my business and I don't get involved in my agents personal lives, but you seem like it takes you a great effort to breath or even walk. Is it going to affect your field work, is all I need to know."

Tony stared at him for a minute. Of course Gibbs only cared work, why had he thought that maybe he did give 2 shits that Tony was almost dying over here.

"I'm fine Gibbs. Thanks. Night." And with that Tony left for the night.

He went home took another shower. Took 4 Advil to stop the headache and cool the fire that was his forehead. Had a swig of vodka to wash those down. Set his alarm to wake up in the morning and passed out on his bed.

He did not sleep well and was running on absolute empty the next day.

"Wow Tony, you look terrible." McGee said almost concerned as he saw Tony come staggering in the bullpen.

"Could say the same for you McObvious. Shut your trap." Tony replied.

"McGee is right, Tony. You don't look that great." Ziva put her two sense worth in.

"Could ya'll just go about your business and not worry about mine?" Tony snapped.

Gibbs strode in then and said "Well team. It looks like another day in the gym. Lets go."

McGee and Ziva made their way down their as Tony made to stand up. The world swam before his eyes and he clutched the side of the desk to keep himself upright.

Gibbs saw this and was at Tonys side in an instant.

"You ok, Tony?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Fine. I just misstepped. Lets go do some cardio." Tony said faking a smile and getting to the gym.

Tony was on the treadmill at a nice steady jog. After an hour of jogging he was starting to feel very, very lightheaded. He decided he should probably stop. So he stepped off the treadmill and that's when it all went to hell.

Tony tried to take a step when the world grayed and then blackened around him. The last thing he remembered before he was gratefully taken away into the land of unconsciousness was someone yelling his name. It sounded almost like Gibbs, but there was fear in that voice and Gibbs doesn't know fear.

"_Tony!"_

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) Ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

He guys, sorry it took so long for an update. Finals. Blah. I hope this chapter is worth reading and reviewing. Please do. :)

Gibbs was on the treadmill next to Tony's jogging about the same pace as him, maybe slightly faster. They had both been on the there about an hour when Gibbs looked over at Tony and noticed he was becoming slightly unsteady. He was about to say something about it when Tony stepped off. Gibbs decided it was time for him to confront Tony about what was going on with him so he also stepped off, planning on following him into the locker room. What he was not prepared for, however was Tony to collapse, which is exactly what he did.

"Tony!" Gibbs was aware of himself yelling as he caught Tony's falling body.

McGee and Ziva heard Gibbs' yell and rushed over to where Gibbs was lowering Tony to the floor.

"What happened!" McGee asked

"He got off the treadmill and collapsed. Call Ducky." Gibbs snapped.

"On it." Ziva replied.

"No Ducky." Tony mumbled coming to.

"Yes Ducky. Welcome back DiNozzo." Gibbs said slightly irritated at his senior agent.

"Boss. I'm fine." Tony told him as he attempted to stand only to once again be caught by Gibbs as dizziness overtook him.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled

"What seems to be the problem, dear boy?" Ducky asked as he walked in.

"He collapsed, Duck." Gibbs answered for Tony.

"Ok. Well. Tony. Do you think you can make it to autopsy?" Ducky asked Tony looking him over.

"Yes Ducky. I'm fine. We don't even have to go. I promise." Tony tried to get out of it.

"We're going DiNozzo. Can you walk on your own?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony muttered as he stood. He closed his eyes as he tried to maintain his balance. Gibbs noticed him swaying and his closed eyes and grabbed his elbow. "C'mon Tony." Gibbs sighed.

They all climbed into the elevator sweaty, in gym clothes and headed down to autopsy. Gibbs was still supporting Tony slightly as they stepped out of the elevator and lead him over to the table. Tony sat down and looked at Ducky.

"How long have you been feeling bad, Tony?" Ducky asked him

"A day or two." Tony replied

Gibbs was staring at him and could tell he was lying. "DiNozzo." He growled.

"Okay, okay." He sighed "A little while."

"My dear boy, you never can take care of yourself" Ducky scolded him slightly.

Ducky stuck a thermometer in Tony's mouth and continued to examine him. His breathing sounded a bit harsh.

"What do we have here?" Ducky asked as he took the thermometer out of Tony's mouth "101. Dear, dear. No wonder you collapsed. Why in the world did you think would could jog for over an hour, Tony? Oh well. It doesn't matter. You need rest. So go home. But you need someone to look after you and make sure you don't get worse. I think its just a case of the flu, but no one knows with someone like you."

"Really Duck? Do I have to?" Tony whined.

"Yes. DiNozzo. You do. Lets go." Gibbs answered for Ducky.

"Where are you going?" Tony wondered

"You're coming to my house so I can look after your idiotic self." Gibbs said irritated.

"Oh." Tony sighed. He didn't really want anyone to look after him, but he knew Gibbs wouldn't take no for an answer.

_________

They arrived at Gibbs' house and Tony was really starting to feel sick again. He had dozed on the way, but thought Gibbs hadn't noticed. Gibbs was starting to worry about his agent, he could tell that Tony didn't want him to know just how bad he felt, but was having a really difficult time hiding it.

"We're here Tony" Gibbs woke Tony

" 'Kay" Tony mumbled. He knew he was going to have a hard time getting into the house without either puking or passing out. He was almost positive his temperature was rising too. Sigh. He hoped Gibbs didn't notice.

Gibbs got out of the car and walked around to Tony's side. He stood there waiting for his senior agent to get out, but he didn't, so Gibbs opened the door.

Tony gave him a weak smile "Thanks Boss." He said as he climbed slowly out. Gibbs waited for him to get completely out and then he shut the door. Tony was moving at a very slow pace and was stumbling a little bit as Gibbs caught up with him.

He couldn't believe how hard it was for him to walk, and just as he was about to consider asking for help his world swirled around him. He thought for sure he was going down for the second time that day, when, for the second time that day strong Marine arms kept him upright.

"Sorry Boss." Tony muttered sheepishly as Gibbs threw his arm round his shoulders and practicly dragged him into the house and the guest bedrooms bed.

Gibbs laid Tony down and he was almost instantly asleep. Lost to the world of dreams. Gibbs stared at his senior agent, hoping when he woke his fever had gone down. When he had stopped Tony from collapsing for the second time that day he had immediately noticed how extremely hot Tony was. He was never going to tell, but Gibbs was worried…

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this updating thing is taking so long. And that this chapter is so short? Hmmm. Ill try harder. R&R please? :)

Tony woke up sometime late that night disoriented, hot and dizzy. It took him a second to remember that he was at Gibbs' house in his spare bedroom, and then he remembered why and sighed deeply.

"_Way to go, DiNozzo."_ Tony thought to himself _"You act like you're such a badass until you get hit by a stupid little cold. Gibbs has got to think you're the biggest wimp in the world."_

Even though Tony knew this was going to be a bad idea, he climbed out of bed. The room tilted and whirled around him, and he had to grab onto the wall nearest to stay upright. He slowly made his way to the bathroom wondering what in the hell was wrong with him. He'd never had a cold like this before, maybe…No. He didn't want to think about that. He was almost there when suddenly he was racked with coughs so intense he had to double over. All of the air was leaving his lungs, and his vision was blurring. He knew he was about to completely loose himself when he felt a pair of strong hands grab him and steady him as he was lowered the rest of the way to the floor, his coughs finally subsiding.

Gibbs had been down in the basement working on his boat when he had first heard the heart wrenching coughs coming from the direction of the spare bedroom. "Damn DiNozzo." He muttered as he took off up the stairs in the direction of the spare room. Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he had heard Tony coughing so terrible, wait, yes he could…but Gibbs didn't want to think about it.

He skidded into the room, to find Tony doubled over coughing and gasping for air. He went to him and lowered him slowly to the ground. What had DiNozzo gotten himself into this time?

"Thanks, Boss. Sorry." Tony barely whispered when he was finally able to talk again. "Boss. What time is it?"

"Its 0315 hours, Tony." Gibbs scrutinized Tony before finally coming to a decision. "If you haven't shown signs of improvement by 0800 hours I'm calling Ducky. And if he says hospital, hospital it is. Do you understand?"

"Yes Boss." Tony sighed.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…help me stand? I've really gotta take a leak, and what with the room spinning and everything…"

"Got it." Gibbs tried to save him a little dignity. It must be bad if Tony was asking him for help. He grabbed Tony under the elbow and lifted him to his feet. Holding on a tad longer than necessary to make sure he was completely steady before letting go.

"Thanks. Uh. Boss. Do you think I could take a shower?" Tony was slightly embarrassed and hoped Gibbs caught his drift so he didn't have to outright ask.

"Sure. I think I got some spare sweats and what not in the top drawer of the dresser that'll fit you."

"Thanks." Tony made his way to the bathroom and started the process of taking a shower.

Gibbs went into the kitchen and made some coffee as he waited to see how DiNozzo was doing.

Tony finished his shower, put on his borrowed clothes and made his way out of the bathroom finding Gibbs sitting in the kitchen.

"How you doing?" Gibbs asked him gruffly.

"Fine." He replied. "I think I'm just going to…going t.."

The coughing fit that erupted from his chest was completely unexpected and unwelcome. Tony doubled over as he continued to hack up his lungs. Gibbs could do nothing but watch but saw that Tony was really starting to be in some serious trouble so he walked around the side of the table just in time to catch Tony as he pitched forward.

There was no air. Shit. He was going to die. Tony could not get any air into his lungs and couldn't stop coughing long enough to even try. The lack of oxygen was starting to make his head spin, or maybe it was the room. All he knew was he was about to pass out, and just as that thought passed through his mind it happened. Tony sank into unconsciousness yet again.

Gibbs grabbed Tony and have dragged half carried Tony into the bedroom. He whipped out his cell phone as he laid Tony down.

"Ducky? We have a problem with DiNozzo. How soon can you be here?"

**TBC....**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. :) Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. You make me want to continue writing. I hope you are so far enjoying this story. R&R :) Have a Merry Christmas.

"What seems to be the problem, Jethro?" Ducky inquired 20 minutes later as he walked into the living room.

"Tony doesn't seem to be getting any better. I mean. He actually seems to be getting worse?" Gibbs answered as he led Ducky to Tony.

"Oh dear." Ducky said in concern as he saw a fine sheen of sweat covering Tony's pale body and heard his labored breathing.

"Anthony? Anthony, my boy. Please wake up. I need to know what the problem is." Ducky tried to gently probe Tony awake.

"Duck?" he muttered barely coming to.

"Yes dear boy. Now. What seems to be the problem?" Ducky answered. "No. Anthony stay with us, please do not go back to sleep." Ducky said a little more forceful.

"Hmmm? Oh. Right. Ok. I'm feeling rather sick Duck-man" Tony confided in Ducky "But don't tell the Boss-man, because I don't want him to know, ya know?"

"Oh, man Duck. He wasn't this out of it when I called you." Gibbs said, feeling a tad worried now.

"Yes. Well. His temperature has spiked dangerously I am afraid, Jethro. It is now 103." Ducky said to Gibbs

"That sounds bad Du…" Tony didn't finish. He was now drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Jethro. We need to get our Anthony to a hospital. Now. We can either call for an ambulance, or take him ourselves."

"No hospital." Tony breathed.

"No choice." Gibbs replied "We can take him Duck.

"Alright. Good choice. Now Anthony," Ducky started turning his attention towards the ever worsening Tony, "We need to get you to Gibbs' car. Do you think you can stand?"

"Sure Duck. Whatever. Is Gibbs here?"

"Here DiNozzo. Let's get going" Gibbs called

"Ok. We're going to lift him on the count of three. Ready Anthony? One, Two, Three."

The two men lift Tony into an upright standing position with his arms around their necks. Tony swayed almost completely losing consciousness. Gibbs, however was glad to feel that there was at least some strength left in Tony, and that they weren't just dragging him. However, the farther along they got the more weight Ducky and Gibbs were taking and the more Tony's head kept rolling.

"Tony. Tony. Come on. Stay with us." Gibbs found himself muttering as he felt even more of Tony's weight fall on his shoulders. He knew they were pretty much dragging him now.

They finally made it to Gibbs car, and Tony was completely unconscious. Gibbs tried to be very careful as he hauled Tony into the backseat.

"Damn it, Duck. I really screwed the pooch this time with DiNozzo."

"You did not Jethro. Now let's getting going. Tony is very raidly deteriorating."

Just as Ducky said that hacking coughs erupted from Tony in the back seat.

"Anthony?" Ducky turned from the front seat. "Anthony? Are you alright?"

The reply he got was Tony gasping for air as he made a wheezing noise.

"Do you think, there is a possibility of you going any faster, Jethro?" Ducky asked

Gibbs knew it was bad if Ducky was asking him to break the law, so he floored it, and weaving in and out of traffic made it to Bethesda in 10 minutes flat.

"You wait here. I'll go get someone." Ducky told Gibbs as he took off at a brisk pace.

"Ah DiNozzo. What have you gotten yourself into?" Gibbs muttered as he looked at his very sick senior agent.

He was surprised when an "I don't know, Boss." came back with a very weak attempted smile.

Just then Ducky, three nurses, and a gurney came barreling out. They all got Tony onto the gurney and wheeled him inside where the nurses took him to ICU.

"I suppose I should call Abby, McGee and Ziva." Gibbs said a little while later.

"Would you like me to do it? I most certainly will." Ducky asked him sympathetically

"Yeah. Thanks Duck."

Ducky left, pulling out his cell, and Gibbs stood up, tired of sitting. He paced for a while until Ducky came back with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks, Ducky." Gibbs said graciously taking the hot coffee "What did the team say?"

"Well. You know Abigail. She's mad for not knowing sooner, but very concerned, and on her way. Young Timothy, is also on his way, but did not say much, and likewise with Ziva." Ducky replied

Gibbs nodded and was about to sit down when a doctor came towards both himself and Ducky, at almost the exact same time Abby came flying down the hallway with McGee and Ziva picking up the rear; they had come together apparently.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried as she threw herself into his arms "Tell me he's going to be ok!"

Gibbs was prepared for Abby so when she flung herself at him, he did not lose his balance, but instead caught her in a tight hug.

"Abs. I don't know. We were just about to find out" he said motioning to the doctor coming towards them.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Dr. Brad Pitt said coming up to them.

Gibbs was almost surprised, he had not recognized the doctor, "Dr. Pitt."

"Dr. Mallard" Dr. Pitt shook Ducky's hand.

"Dr. Pitt. Could you please tell us what is going on with our dear Anthony?" Ducky replied

"Well. There's some good news and some bad news…"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews. :) You guys are great, and make me want to keep writing. :) Merry Christmas

"Well. There's some good news and some bad news…"

McGee, Ziva, and Abby froze, the later clutching Gibbs for support, while Gibbs and Ducky were able to hide their distress more completely.

"Ok, Doc." Gibbs said "Give us the bad news."

Dr. Pitt took in a deep breath, hating to have to do this kind of stuff and said to the group as a whole, "The bad news is Agent DiNozzo has acute pneumonia, and a very severe case, he lost consciousness for good once he got and has yet to regain. Its due to his fever, and if he doesn't start to regain consciousness soon, we're afraid he may have permanent damage."

He paused and looked at the group. McGee was pale but hiding his feelings well, just like the female agent he was not familiar with. He was a tad worried about Abby, though; she was very pale and looked as though she may pass out. Ducky had worry lines creasing his face, but Gibbs; he was Gibbs, and the rock and foundation of his team, so his emotions were completely in check. Though, he thought he had seen a flicker of worry in the marines eyes.

"The good news, though, is, that if he does regain consciousness soon, then it is highly likely he'll make a full recovery, it might take a bit longer than normal, since this is a bad case, but he will recover."

He surveyed the room again. "Ms. Scuito, are you alright? Do you need to sit down…? Dr. Pitt asked worried about the health of the young woman now.

Gibbs turned to look at the girl attached to his arm. He had been completely involved in what was going on with Tony that he had forgotten about the most fragile person on his team.

"Abs? You ok?" Gibbs asked as everyone else also turned their attention to her.

Abby looked at Gibbs, deathly pale, and started to faint. She had barely gotten halfway to the floor when a pair of strong arms caught her and scooped her up.

"Jesus, Abby." Gibbs muttered as he carried her to some nearby chair.

The team came over to see if Abby was ok. Dr. Pitt was in the process of calling a nurse when Ducky said

"No need Brad. I will take care of Abigail. I'm sure she is just exhausted. I noticed she hasn't slept much lately. Worried about Anthony no doubt. We'll just let her rest. Now. Brad. Can we visit Anthony?"

Dr. Pitt gave Abby one more assessing look, decided that Ducky knew what he was talking about and answered "Yes. 2 at a time. But for only 5 minutes."

"You can go, Boss." McGee said "I'll stay here and make sure Abby is alright.

"I will also do the same, so you can go Ducky." Ziva agreed

Gibbs nodded in thanks, and he and Ducky made their way down the hall to Tony's room. They stepped inside, and it almost broke Gibbs' heart to see Tony laying there hooked up to so many machines. Ducky looked him over and sighed deeply, "Oh Anthony, why do you let yourself get so sick?"

"Because he's a stubborn…" Gibbs started to say but was interrupted with an "Ouch, Boss. That hurts" from Tony who was looking up at them through half closed eyes

"Anthony! Welcome back!" Ducky smiled in relief

"Nice of you to join us, DiNozzo." Gibbs snarled "Duck? Why don't you go check on Abby and tell everyone else he's awake"

"Sure thing Jethro" Ducky said as he left the room

"Whats wrong with Abby?" Tony wondered

"She exhausted herself completely worrying about you and your idiotic self and fainted earlier."

"God! Is she ok?" Tony asked in concern

"Fine DiNozzo. Now. I got a beef with you. Why did you let yourself get this sick? Am I really such a bastard that you feel you can't even tell me when you feel like you're dying?"

Tony was shocked. He couldn't believe his bossed cared that much about him. "Well gee, Gibbs" tony said sheepishly "I didn't want to bother you. And you know I don't admit that kinda thing…"

Gibbs sighed "I know Tony. Don't do it again."

"Ok." He replied as the rest of the team walked in. Ziva smiling tentatively, McGee smiling openly with his arm around Abby's waist supporting her as she looked at him with love, and Ducky bringing up the rear.

"Hey everybody. Whats the occasion?" Tony said smiling.

He was staring at his family, and he was going to be ok, that's all that mattered

**The end**


End file.
